Laptop or network computers have a body housing internal components and have a display attached to the body. The display is typically hinged to the body so that the display can be opened and closed relative to the body. In the past, mechanical latches have been used on laptop displays to maintain the display closed against the body. The latch mechanisms typically have a hook and catch interlock or similar arrangement that is activated using a button, slider, or the like. To open the display, a user disengages the hook and catch mechanism and then pivots the display on its hinges open from the body. Once the latch is disengaged, the user must pry open the display by hand.
It is known in the art to use a magnet with a hook and catch interlock. Referring to FIGS. 1A-1B, a laptop computer 10 with a display hingedly connected to a body is illustrated. The laptop 10 has a hook and catch interlock 30 according to the prior art that uses a magnet 38. A hook 32 is positioned on the display 14, and a catch 36 is positioned in the body 12. When the display 14 is closed, the hook 32 is engaged with the catch 36 to maintain the display 14 closed. To open the display 14, a slideable button 34 on the body 12 is used to disengage the hook 32 from the catch 36, and a counterbalance clutch 20 causes the display 14 to pop open by a small amount, which allows a user to use the edge of the display 14 to open it. In contrast with the more common hook and catch interlocks, the hook 32 shown in FIGS. 1A-1B is biased by a spring (not shown) and stows away within a recess 40 of the display 14 when not in use (e.g., when the display 14 is open). When a user closes the display 14 against the body 12, a magnet 38 deploys the hook 32 from its stowed position so that the hook 32 can engage the catch 36 through an opening 42 in the body 30.
To facilitate opening of the display 14, it is known in the art to use a counterbalance clutch 20 at the hinge of the display 14 and body 12. To produce the counterbalance clutch 20, thrust washers, Omega clips, or bands are typically located at the hinge(s) between the display 14 and body 12. When the display 14 is closed and locked against the body 12 with the latch mechanism 30, the display 14 acts against the counterbalance clutch 20 so that the locked display 14 is biased to open. When the latch mechanism 30 is released, the existing bias in the display 14 is released, causing the display 14 to pop-up or open slightly from the body 12. A typical clutch/display weight threshold is about 400-grams. The pop-up of the display 14 then allows a user to fit a portion of a finger under the edge of the display 14 to help them better pry the display 14 open. Displays 14 with counterbalanced clutches 20 are typically referred to as “pop-up displays.”
Unfortunately, several structural issues with prior art hook and catch interlocks and counterbalance clutches pose problems for designers of laptop computers. Although these prior art mechanisms are effective, they are susceptible to breakage. For example, a hook, catch, or spring of a latch mechanism can break simply through use, rendering the display incapable of being locked closed. If a hinge between a display and a body has been slightly damaged, portions of a latch mechanism may be misaligned and not work properly. In addition, portions of the latch mechanism such as the hook may be exposed on the display or the body after opening and can be broken inadvertently.
Likewise, structural issues with prior art counterbalance clutches pose problems for laptop designers. The counterbalance clutches are typically located at the one or more hinges between the display and the body. To produce the pop-up, these clutches are biased or loaded when the display is closed against the body. Thus, the clutches have built in stresses that can cause failure over time. These clutches can also be damaged if the display is inadvertently moved relative to the body in unwanted directions. For example, when the display is closed and the clutches are loaded, any injury to the hinge area by dropping the laptop can damage the clutch and/or hinges.
Therefore, a need exists for a latch of a laptop display that overcomes structural issues inherent with the mechanical hook and catch mechanism found in the art. In addition, a need exists for a pop-up display that overcomes structural issues inherent with the counterbalance clutches found in the art. The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.